Peter's Journey/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Peter's Journey. Issue 1 {The scene opens with a group of kids, Peter, Scott, Garry, Ben, Mark, Susan, Ross, Jonny, Anna, Danny, Zara, Adam and Henry all sitting in a living room of Anna’s house, peter has a Magnum in his hand, Ben has a Sniper rifle, the rest of them are all sitting down on the chairs, some are sleeping, Peter and Mark are standing near the front door, which has been boarded up, as is the other windows and the backdoor, Scott and Ben are at the back of the house, looking outside the gaps in the wood} Adam: I’m hungry; we haven’t eaten a full meal in three days now Peter: I know, we just need to all sit tight, leave it for a few days before the walkers outside clear off, then Ben and I’ll go and scavenge some food Scott: I’ll go with Ben, *Scott walks towards peter and Whispers to him* you ain’t going, we need you here, you’re the leader of this group Peter: Okay, I’ll stay, but the rest of you, just go and chill out Anna: Chill... Peter: You know what I mean; you don’t need to be sitting in this room the whole time Jonny: We’re scared, in case any walkers get in Peter: that’s not gonna happen, okay, now mark and Sarah are upstairs keeping a watch in the front bedroom, they’ll let us know if anything’s happening, whether or not they’ll break in or not Scott: Okay, you ‘all need to loosen up, play a board game, play cards Danny: we’ve done that Scott: well do it again then Zara: Yeah, let’s play monopoly {So everyone plays monopoly except Peter, Ross, Ben and Scott they are in the kitchen} Ben: Peter, what happens if the walkers get in? Scott: we’ll need to get them out quickly Peter: I know, I’ve been thinking that this morning, we’ll have to leave Ross: and go where? Peter: away from here Ben: You saw the news, the streets are blocked up by the army Peter: what I don’t understand is that all of the adults are gone, but yet we’re all adults, Ben your 19, Mark’s 24 Scott: I’ve been thinking that myself lately, the rest of them are all teenagers, except Henry, he’s only 12 Ross: it’s going to be hell getting them outta here, isn’t it? Peter: Yeah, but... Ben, do you remember the Walking Dead? Ben: Yeah, I still watch it Peter: Same, well, they had an RV or a caravanet as we call them Ben: So, what’s your point? Peter: my point is that the people down the road have one, so if we need to get out well I’d drive that Scott: good idea, that’ll have a toilet and a shower, that’s if it still works, but what about the keys? Peter: that’s the good thing, you see the Moores always kept the keys underneath the passenger seat, so it’ll be easy access, and you could take your Dad’s truck, couldn’t you? Ben: yeah, the keys are in the house, beside the front door Peter: Ross, you could take your dads Citron, Scott you could take your mums Hyundai and Mark’ll take his mini Scott: you’ve got this all set out, haven’t you? Peter: oh yes {They all laugh; they then join the others, while Peter walks upstairs to see Mark and Susan (who are brother and sister)} Peter: *Knocking* how you guys doing? Susan: we’re fine, just fine Mark: it’s getting calmer out there, something about the night that seems to rouse them up a bit Peter: uh, em, Susan could you give us a second? Susan: sure, I’ll be downstairs when you’re done Peter: thanks *Susan then leaves* Okay, so what we’ve decided in case the walkers over take this place is get outta here, all of the vehicles have been placed, are you okay taking your mini? Mark: Yeah, but it’ll only fit three people, the back hasn’t got much legroom at all Peter: Well then Henry can go with you; he seems to be fond of Sarah Mark: yeah, well I’m happy to with that, I do have a question though, and when will we be getting more food? Peter: well as soon as outside has cleared up a bit then Ben and Scott will scout the homes in search of food and other supplies Mark: I can Peter: No, we’ll need as many fighters here to defend the others in case if an emergency Mark: sure, well outside seems clear enough Peter: *Looking through the gaps in between the wood* your right, they could go out now {Peter walks back down, he sends Jonny up for watch, he then gathers everyone else down into the main living room} Peter: Okay guys, the coast seems clearer out there, so Ben and Scott are willingly going to go out and search for food and other supplies, if you have time can you find any sort of weapons, axes and other gardening told are fine, so I only ask, and i don’t want to force anyone, but is there anyone that would like to go out there as well? {There is a moment’s silence} Anna: I’ll go Ross: Same here Peter: No, Ross, you’re needed here; we’ll need every one that can fight here, just for safety reasons Ross: Scott and Ben are away Peter: I ain’t arguing with you Ross, I’ve said no, if you don’t like it then tough {Ross walks off to his room} Peter: Now Anna Scott and Ben, you be safe and careful, you get what you need and you come straight back, even if you only go into one house, you don’t take any risks, okay? Ben: don’t worry mummy, we’ll be fine Peter: I’m serious, I want all three of you back in one piece, and now off you go {Ben, Scott and Anna leave the house, the rest of them go back to what they were doing} Peter: *knocking on Ross’s bedroom door* Can I come in? Ross: If you like Peter: *sits beside Ross on the bed* I-I can’t do everything by myself, you know that, right? Ross: Yeah, i know, id there a point? Peter: there is, somewhere, I’ve got a hell of a lot to deal with now, looking after you lot, for a start, getting food and everything else sorted. What I’m trying to get to is that I don’t want to have to deal with you every time I ask you not to do something, it’s not that I don’t want you doing it, it’s that I don’t want you getting hurt, I care for you, for all of you Ross: I know, I...I just don’t want to be sitting around looking out of the window all day, I want to be out there killing walkers Peter: let’s hope that’s not the case Ross: I want to do that Peter, you can’t stop me, Peter: Okay Ross: what? Peter: I said, okay, go on Ross: I don’t follow Peter: You want to go and kill walkers, then go on Ross: still not following Peter: walkers are everywhere Ross, not just here, I’m not stopping you form leaving, go find your walkers, kill them, but in the end, you go out there all alone, you’ll have no one to watch your back, one slip-up and your dead Ross: I Peter: just shut up and think about others next time you speak, your gonna need to man up more, there’s more than just you around here, if you don’t like it, leave *Peter walks off* One of the other houses in the neighbourhood Ben: Scott you look downstairs with Anna, I’ll go out to the shed, see if there’s anything that we can use as a weapon, don’t be going upstairs Scott: sure, be careful out there Ben: When am I not careful? *Ben goes outside* Anna: what are we looking for? Scott: anything that is tinned, like fruit, beans and other non-perishable foods, don’t be taking milk, if there’s cereals then take them, also anything that’s in the freezer Anna: I think that Mrs Jemphery’s freezer is out in the garage. Scott: I’ll go out and check, you stay here and look for the canned goods {Scott then goes to the garage, which is connected by a door in the house, when he gets into the garage, he sees the freezer, he then empties everything out of it that is light and easy to cook,, meanwhile out in the shed, Ben is putting all of the axes, shovels and a pitchfork into a big carry bag, soon they all meet in the kitchen} Ben: D’you find much? Anna: Yeah, loads of canned food that should last us a long time, how about you? Ben: Yeah, I got a few weapons at least enough for all of us to carry Scott: I got some stuff from the freezer, cakes, buns bread and three tubs of ice-cream Ben: okay, that’s good for today, lets head back home {Ben, Scott and Anna head back home, they all gather in the living room when they arrive at the house, they empty there finding on the big table} Peter: *upon seeing the food and weapons* Well done guys, now looks like we’ll be having a good meal tonight *they all cheer* hey, keep the noise down, we don’t want to be spotted or nothing Ross: You want me to help you with the food? Peter: Yeah, that’d be great, thanks Ross: *pulling Peter aside* your right, we need to stick together and I’m sorry for earlier, that was selfish of me Peter: *patting him on the shoulder* It’s okay, don’t worry about it {Around 6:30 pm} Peter: okay guy’s grubs up, don’t be eating before the rest of us get our food, and eat it at the table, and don’t go wondering off Danny: this is delicious Garry: It’s the best we’ve had in ages Scott: It is, isn’t it? Peter: And it’s down to Anna Anna: and Scott Scott: Well, mostly you {All of a sudden a phone starts to ring, they all turn to the phone, and the camera angle zooms into the phone} End of Part 1 Trivia *First Appearance of Peter *First Appearance of Scott *First Appearance of Mark *First Appearance of Ben *First Appearance of Susan *First Appearance of Jonny *First Appearance of Henry *First Appearance of Adam *First Appearance of Danny *First Appearance of Zara *First Appearance of Garry *First Appearance of Ross *First Appearance of Anna Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots